Out With the Truth
by RogueStorm84
Summary: Part 2 of Mpreg series. Takes place two weeks after Expect the Unexpected. Read that first please. Slash, Mpreg, language, Don't like, please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here is the 2nd part of my Sam/Dean Mpreg Series. I apologize that this first chapter is so short, but I promise it will get longer.**

**Summary: Sam finds out that he's actually pregnant with Dean's child, but doesn't want Dean to know that he's pregnant and what exactly Dean did to him. **

**Takes place two weeks after Expect the Unexpected. Must read that first. **

**Warnings: Slash, language, Mpreg.**

**Chapter Word Count (CWC): 641**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It's been two weeks since Sam and Dean have been at Bobby's and Sam still won't talk to Dean. Dean tried everything to figure out what he did to piss his brother off. Dean sighed as he got off the bed and headed toward the bathroom where he heard his brother retching in the toilet. This has been the fifth day that Sam woke up and was heaving his guts in the bathroom.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked as he leaned against the doorjamb.

Sam ignored him. He stood up and glared at Dean before flushing the toilet and proceeded to wash his mouth out.

"What the hell, Sammy? I mean I get it, I obviously did something to piss you off, but I don't know what. But whatever it was, I'm sorry, okay?"

"Like that'll make everything better," Sam muttered pushing past Dean.

Dean swung around and followed him back to the bedroom, "Alright dude, spit it out. What the hell did I do to you?"

"Go away, Dean," Sam said curling up on the bed.

Dean shook his head, "Nuh-uh, not until you tell me what I did."

"Go fuck yourself."

Dean sighed and walked downstairs and grabbed a beer out of the fridge and joined Bobby in the den. Bobby looked up at Dean walked in and sighed.

"Sam still not talking?"

"I don't know what the hell I did, Bobby. I mean obviously it was something, but what? Kid won't talk to me."

"Just give him some time to cool down, Dean. I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready."

Dean sipped his beer and sighed. He sat on the couch and flipped on the television. He thought it was nice just to have a place to chill out for a while since apparently the supernatural activity had been pretty low these past few weeks. Sam came downstairs and looked at Dean.

"Keys."

"Excuse me?"

"I need your keys, Dean."

"Why, where the fuck do you think you're going in my baby?"

Sam scowled, "The impala isn't a human being, Dean. It's a fucking car, now can I please have your keys."

Dean shook his head, "Not until you tell me where you're going."

"Why?"

"Let's see, because you're driving my fucking car. Or, how about the fact that I don't want you up and disappearing on me just because you hate my guts right now."

"Whatever, I'll just walk," Sam said heading toward the door.

Dean sighed and jumped up. He grabbed Sam's arm and turned him to look at him. "Alright fine, but on one condition."

Sam quirked an eyebrow waiting to see what his brother was gonna say.

"You have to tell me what I did to you and why you hate my guts right now."

"No."

Dean sighed, "C'mon, Sammy, you can't act like this forever. I mean I get I must've did something to you. What I make fun of you or something to a bunch of girls?"

Sam shook his head and opened the door to walk out. Again, Dean stopped him.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me just take the damn car, I don't want you freezing your ass off because I'm being a jerk."

Sam looked at him with wide eyes and took the keys from Dean, "Thanks."

**~SPN~**

Sam took the car to the nearest convenience store and bought a couple pregnancy tests, which of course he lied to the cashier and said it was for his girlfriend. He contemplated bringing them back to the house. He didn't want Dean or Bobby finding out. He drove the car down to the gas station and used the bathroom. It took him a total of 6 minutes to do both tests and have a read out. Nervously rubbing his hands together he peeked at the tests.

"Shit!"

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is everyone the second chapter. I do hope you all enjoy. **

**Max: All the truths come out in one chapter.**

**Me: Yup.**

**Max: Cool**

**Thanks: tltharp11, Lvnthis, kitkatislovely, kissacazador, kafira-chan, xXFreedom-ReaderXx**

**CWC: 1,264**

**Disclaimer: Obviously not mine. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Sam was bent over the toilet heaving. He wanted to cry but he knew crying would be useless. From the first day he had started throwing up every morning he kind of suspected that he was pregnant. He also knew that Dean deserved to know what he did to him, but he was afraid of how he'd react. Sam flushed the toilet and rinsed out his mouth before heading back to the car.

Dean was sitting on the couch watching some show when Sam entered the house. Without a word Sam handed Dean the keys and went upstairs. Dean sighed. He had hoped Sam would say something to him, but he didn't even get a 'Hey, Dean'. Dean put his beer down on the table and walked into the den and found Bobby surrounded by some books.

"I'm gonna work on some cars, if you're looking for me."

Bobby looked up and saw how sad Dean looked and sighed, "You alright, Dean?"

Dean shrugged, "I didn't even get a 'hey' from him. He handed me the keys and went upstairs. I just need to get out of the house for a bit. Maybe I'll head into town for a bit after working on some cars."

Bobby sighed. He was gonna have to talk to Sam. He had an idea as to what happened between the boys but he wasn't sure, but he didn't like the fact that Sam was ignoring Dean. He nodded to Dean.

"Okay."

Dean nodded and left the room. Bobby put down the book he was going through and headed upstairs to the room that Sam and Dean shared. He found Sam laying on the bed with his eyes closed.

"Sam."

Sam opened his eyes and gave a half smile to Bobby, "Hey, Bobby."

Bobby sat down on Dean's bed, "Sam, this has gotta stop."

Sam sat up, "What are you talking about?"

"You need to stop avoiding Dean and talk to him. Look, I'm not gonna pretend I know all that happened between you two, but something obviously happened and instead of walking around here moping about it and snapping and ignoring Dean, talk to him about it."

Sam shook his head, "You don't understand, Bobby, I can't."

"That's a load of bull, Sam. Why don't you go down and talk to him, but I would suggest eating something first. Haven't seen you eat," Bobby smiled slyly.

At the mention of food Sam turned slightly green and shook his head, "No thanks."

Bobby chuckled nodding his head, "You're pregnant, Sam."

Sam put his head down, "Yeah," he whispered. He knew it had been futile to try and hide anything from Bobby.

Bobby nodded, "Let me guess, its Dean's."

"Obviously! I'm eighteen, Bobby, who do you think I am, Dean? I don't just go fuck random people. I was a freaking virgin until Dean stole it from me."

"Whoa, take it easy, Sam it was just a question. And what do you mean, Dean stole it from you?"

Sam shook his head, "Nothing, Bobby, forget it."

"Oh, no, boy, you tell me what you meant. Don't make me beat it outta ya."

Sam sighed, "Dean…raped me."

"He did WHAT! Wait til I get my hands on him."

Sam shook his head, "No, Bobby. He doesn't know. He was drunk that night."

Bobby sighed, "Sam, you need to tell him."

Sam sighed, "Fine."

Bobby stood, "I'll tell him to come up and I'll leave you boys alone. I have to drop off a package for a hunter in town anyway."

"Wait a sec, Bobby. I don't understand."

Bobby smiled, "Sam, you and Dean have been closer than brothers. I've noticed that Dean had feelings for his younger brother when you were thirteen. Now I'm not saying that I'm a hundred percent okay with it, but who am I to judge? As long as I don't gotta witness it, you're fine."

Sam nodded and laid back down. Bobby left the room and headed back downstairs. He found Dean in the kitchen grabbing a beer. Bobby walked over to him and grabbed it out of his hand.

"Hey!"

"Go upstairs and talk to your brother."

Dean slumped, "He doesn't wanna talk to me."

"Yes, he does. He just didn't know how. Go talk to him. I'm heading into town to drop off a package for a hunter. And Dean? Don't do anything stupid."

Dean sighed as he walked upstairs to the room he and Sam shared. He found Sam lying on his back with his hands over his eyes. He shut the door behind him.

"Sam?"

Sam moved his hand from his eyes and gave Dean a weak smile as he sat up. Dean walked over and sat on his bed opposite Sam.

"Bobby said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah," Sam whispered putting his head down.

"Well, what is it, little brother? I mean I know I did something to you, but I don't know what."

Sam sighed, "Dean do you remember the werewolf hunt we did a few weeks ago?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Do you remember what happened afterward?"

Dean shrugged, "We went to a bar like usual and got drunk."

"You got drunk, I didn't."

"Oookay?"

Sam sighed. He figured he'd have to just come right out and say it. "Dean, that night, I was raped in the bar bathroom…by you."

Dean shook his head, "No. No. Nice joke Sammy, but I wouldn't do that to you."

Tears came down Sam's face and he nodded, "You did, Dean. I was a virgin until that night. You knew that. I mean you were always teasing me about being an eighteen year old virgin."

"Fuck, Sammy."

"Do you know what you said to me?" Sam asked tears falling down but he didn't bother to wipe them away.

Dean shook his head. Sam nodded,

"You said, 'Know you want me, Sammy, can see it. Want you too. Gonna show you how much.' And you took me, Dean."

"Fuck, baby boy, I'm sorry. I…"

"You wanna know the worst part of it is?"

"There's more?"

Sam nodded, "I'm pregnant, Dean."

"Fuck, no!" Dean stood up and paced the floor. "This cannot be fucking happening. This is just some twisted joke. You're a fucking dude, Sammy there's no way you can be pregnant."

"Dean, obviously, I can. Apparently I must be part of the five percent group of males who have a mutated gene that allows for them to get pregnant."

"Shit, Sam! Why the fuck didn't you tell me this before?"

"I wasn't sure how you'd react. And I was afraid."

"Dammit, Sammy."

"Dean, is it true?"

"What, Sammy?"

"You love me? Bobby said that he noticed how you've been in love with me since I was thirteen. Is it true?"

Dean sat back down on the bed and sighed, "Yeah, it is. I know, it's sick but I can't help it."

Sam smiled, "Not sick, Dean. I've been in love with you since I was fourteen."

"Yeah?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah."

Sam leaned forward and pulled Dean into a searing kiss. Dean moaned and stood up breaking the kiss. Sam whined and Dean chuckled as he pushed Sam back on the bed and straddled him and crushed their mouths together.

"Fuck, Sammy."

Sam moaned and arched his back as he tried deepening the kiss. Once the need for air became too strong to ignore the brothers pulled back and Dean lay next to Sam.

"What do we do now, Dean?"

Dean sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't sure.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for taking so long with an update. I've been busy and apparently my muse decided to take a vacation or something. **

**Warnings and Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**CWC: 2,004**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The next morning Dean woke up alone. At first he panicked and then he heard his brother retching in the bathroom again. He quickly jumped up and ran to check on him. Dean could tell Sam had been there for a while by the way Sam's knuckles had turned white with the grip on the toilet seat and how sweaty his face had become.

"Sammy?"

Sam waved him away and sat up slightly, "G'way, Dean."

Dean frowned, "Why?"

"Don't wantchu seeing me like this."

Dean chuckled as he grabbed a washcloth and wet it with warm water. He knelt down in front of Sam and proceeded to wipe his face.

"Please, Sammy, I've seen you at your worst. Dude, I can't tell you how many times you've been sick and thrown up on me. This ain't nothing, kiddo," Dean smiled affectionately as he wiped the sweat from his brother's face.

Sam shook his head, "This is different. This isn't just because I'm sick. This is because I'm pregnant Dean."

"I know, Sammy."

Dean chucked the washcloth in the sink and helped his brother stand and turned toward the shower and turned it on before turning back to Sam and proceeded to strip him before settling him under the shower.

"Gonna join me?" Sam asked hopefully. Dean shook his head.

"Can't, baby boy. As much as I would love to, I'm pretty sure Bobby wouldn't appreciate that."

Sam pouted but nodded. Dean gave Sam a quick kiss on the lips before walking out of the bathroom. Dean went downstairs and found Bobby in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. Dean poured himself a cup and sat down.

"Where's Sam?"

"Taking a shower. He's been puking all morning."

Bobby nodded, "That's normal. So I guess you boys talked, huh?"

Dean sighed a little as he sipped his coffee, "Yeah. Bobby what kinda brother am I that takes advantage of his little brother like that?"

Bobby put down the book he was reading and took a sip of coffee before looking at Dean, "Dean, you were drunk, it happens."

"That's no excuse, Bobby! And what the fuck do you mean 'it happens'? Shit like that doesn't just happen. Who in their right mind rapes their own brother?"

Bobby smiled, "Dean obviously you care enough about your brother to admit that you made a mistake. Most people wouldn't even acknowledge that."

"He's my brother, Bobby. I love him as a brother should and more. I know that's wrong, but I can't help it. But dude, why the fuck would I do that to him? I'd never wanna hurt Sammy. And if that's not enough I got him fucking pregnant."

"Dean everyone makes mistakes."

"Not this kind, Bobby. I mean Sam's fucking eighteen! I really fucked up this time. I mean imagine what dad would say if he were here."

"John's not here, Dean so forget about that. What do you wanna do?"

"What?"

"What do you wanna do?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know, Bobby."

Bobby shook his head, "That's the wrong answer. You sound like someone who's about to give up. What do you wanna do?"

Dean frowned, "What do you mean?"

Bobby sighed, "What do you wanna do about everything? The fact that Sam's pregnant at eighteen by his older brother, that you're in love with Sam and have been for a while, about the baby in general, about hunting. Dean, what the fuck do you wanna do?"

"I DON'T KNOW! Dammit, Bobby, I don't know what I wanna do. Like I said I love Sam more than a brother should, and yes maybe Sam's feeling the same but I'm not sure and I'm not gonna push him into anything he doesn't want. I'm not entirely happy that I got my brother pregnant, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna make him get rid of the baby," Dean huffed and shook his head, "I told you I don't know."

Bobby chuckled, "Obviously you do know what you wanna do. And the first thing I would suggest is taking Sam to see a doctor."

"That's gonna be embarrassing."

Dean looked up as Sam walked in the kitchen in a pair of worn jeans and a light blue t-shirt. His hair was still damp from the shower. Sam smiled at him as he went to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Dean frowned, "Should you be drinking coffee?"

Sam smiled, "As far as I've heard, you can drink coffee when you're pregnant but not as much. More like a cup a day."

Dean nodded. Bobby chuckled softly. He had a feeling that now Dean was _slightly_ okay with all of this, he was going to mother hen Sam. "You really should see a doctor, Sam. They'll be able to tell you how far along you are, and the best course of action to take to ensure you and the baby stay healthy."

Sam sat down next to Dean and sighed, "I guess you're right. It's just embarrassing."

"Sam, you're not the only male who has gotten pregnant and there are some doctors out there that deal with male pregnancies," Bobby assured him.

"I guess."

"If you want I can make some calls around here and see if I can find someone that's maybe willing to come to the house."

"Please?" Sam asked whining.

Dean chuckled, "What's the matter, Sammy?"

Sam shook his head, "Nothing."

Sam knew what was wrong. He had done some research on pregnancies after his shower and he knew what he was feeling right now. He didn't like it at all and he wasn't sure if he should tell Dean in case Dean laughed at him. He sipped his coffee and tried not to make eye contact with Dean because the way he was feeling right now, he would've jumped Dean whether Bobby was in the room or not. Dean seemed to realize something was wrong.

"Sammy, what's the matter, kiddo?" He asked making Sam look at him in the face.

Sam shook his head, "Nothing, Dean. I just…I gotta…" Sam leaped from his chair and left the room in a hurry.

"What's that all about?"

Bobby shrugged, "Why don't you find out? I got some calls to make."

Dean shrugged and took both Sam's and his cups to the sink and then took off after his brother. He found Sam sitting on his bed crossed legged rocking back and forth. Dean frowned as he walked into the room and sat on his bed.

"Sammy, I know something's wrong. Tell me."

Sam shook his head, "I can't, you'll laugh at me."

"No I won't."

Dean took in how flushed Sam's skin was and he had an idea as to what could be wrong but he wanted Sam to tell him. "Sammy, I promise I won't laugh," he said.

Sam looked up, "Fine. M'fucking horny, Dean."

Dean chuckled, "That's the big problem? What's the matter with that?"

Sam shook his head, "No, Dean, I'm _really_ horny."

And to prove his point he jumped Dean. He quickly scrambled onto his brother's lap and attacked his mouth in almost a punishing way. Dean moaned low in his throat. He deepened the kiss as he thrust his tongue in Sam's mouth and explored the recesses of said mouth. Sam gripped Dean's biceps and started grinding his hips against Dean's.

"Fuck, Sammy," Dean panted pulling away from the kiss.

"Need you, Dean."

"Door."

Sam grinned and jumped off Dean's lap as he hurried to shut the door. Then scrambled back on Dean's lap. Dean kissed him again and allowed his hands to slide underneath Sam's shirt and he tweaked a nipple. Sam arched his back and moaned.

"Shh, baby, we gotta be quiet."

Dean played with Sam's nipples for a few minutes before deciding to actually rid Sam of his shirt. Dean took a nipple into his mouth and suckled gently before nipping it.

"Fuck," Sam panted.

Dean inwardly chuckled. He continued with Sam's left nipple until he brought it to hardness and moved on to the right nipple. Sam's hands gripped the hem of Dean's shirt and he tugged.

"Off."

Dean nodded and lifted his arms so Sam could remove his t-shirt. Dean shifted slightly and had Sam laying on his back while he kissed him. Sam's legs automatically went around Dean's waist. Dean groaned as Sam ground his hips upward against Dean's.

"Dean," Sam whined.

"Hang on, Sammy."

Dean lifted himself as he removed his brother's jeans and boxers. He licked his lips as Sam's erection sprang free. Sam groaned at that.

"Dean, c'mon, stop staring at me."

"Sorry little brother it's just that you're big. Who'd ever thought little Sammy would be packing?"

"Dean," Sam whined.

Dean chuckled, "Alright, Sammy, I gotcha."

Dean climbed off the bed and rummaged through his duffle. Sam was clearly getting frustrated. He was horny and Dean wasn't helping.

"Dean, what are you looking for?"

"Lube and condoms."

"Don't need the condoms."

Dean looked up, "Sammy."

"No. Now come on and fuck me already."

Dean chuckled as he located the lube, "Pushy."

Dean made quick work of prepping Sam. Making sure to be gentle and take his time unlike when he raped him. After a few minutes of stretching Sam with his three fingers, Dean removed them gently causing Sam to whine. He slicked up his cock and gently eased it in. Sam whimpered in pain and Dean had to remember this was only Sam's second time. He paused.

"Easy, you're okay, just breathe, baby boy."

Sam did what Dean instructed and after a minute the pain subsided and he told Dean to move. Dean continued easing his cock in and had gotten about halfway in when Sam whimpered in pain again.

"Hurts, Dean," Sam whimpered.

"I know, Sammy, breathe for me. You gotta relax."

"I'm trying."

Dean leaned down and captured Sam's mouth in a deep kiss. He planned to distract Sam with kisses as he pushed inside. Before Sam knew it, Dean was fully seated inside and pulled away from the kiss.

"Tell me when."

"Move."

Dean began moving gently. He withdrew and would ease back in just getting Sam used to having him inside. Sam moaned softly as his pain started to be replaced with pleasure.

"Faster, Dean."

Dean picked up his pace and started to thrust harder looking for Sam's special spot.

"Holy Fuck!" Sam screamed when Dean hit it.

Dean chuckled as he continued to thrust harder.

"Mm, yes."

Dean lifted one of Sam's legs as he changed the angle of his hips so that he hit Sam's prostate with each thrust.

"Yes! Oh, god, Dean! Harder!" Sam screamed.

Dean dropped Sam's leg and kissed him hard. He didn't know how much his brother was a screamer. He normally didn't mind. He liked screamers, but not while they were in Bobby's house. Dean could tell Sam was getting close by the way his ass was pulsating around his cock. He angled his hips again and thrust deep and faster. Sam gripped his cock and jerked it in time with Dean's thrusts. Dean gave one particularly hard thrust to Sam's prostate and Sam was done. He came with a loud scream as he shot all over his hand and stomach. Dean thrust twice more before he came with a shout.

Sam grinned lazily at Dean. Dean chuckled and kissed him.

"You okay?"

"Mhm. Fantastic," he slurred.

Dean chuckled again, "Pulling out."

Sam winced slightly as Dean pulled out. Dean grabbed his boxers and started to get up when Sam stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"To get something to clean up with."

"Mm."

Dean headed into the bathroom and used a washcloth to clean himself up with and then wet it again before taking it back to Sam. Dean laughed as he saw the sight his brother made. He gently cleaned Sam up and then tossed the washcloth toward the door and then crawled in the bed beside Sam.

"I love you, Dean."

"Love you too, Sammy."

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for taking so long to update. I appreciate all of the reviews I have received so far. Unfortunately this is the last chapter of this installment but don't worry Part 3 should be up pretty soon. I hope to see you there!**

**Read and Review one last time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Dean woke up a couple hours later and smiled at his brother still sleeping. He knew that it was wrong in the eyes of society how they felt about each other, but they couldn't help it. He loved Sam and Sam loved him and Dean knew that. He knew that no matter what he would always be there for his brother. What he didn't know was whether they could or should continue hunting now that Sam was pregnant with their child. He leaned over and kissed Sam's temple and got out of the bed and headed downstairs.

"Where's Sam?" Bobby asked coming into the living room.

"Still sleep."

"Well he's gonna have to get up soon. I found someone who would be willing to check him out. Her name is Simone and she's a hunter as well as an obstetrician at the local hospital here."

"A hunter?"

Bobby nodded, "Yeah. I just talked to her. She said she'll be here by five."

Dean nodded, "Sounds good."

Several minutes later Bobby had convinced Dean to help him do some research for a hunter and they were knee deep in books when Sam walked in sleepy eyed and had a hand on his belly.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Research for a hunter. Had a good sleep?" Dean asked putting his current book down.

Sam nodded and yawned as he went to sit next to Dean, "Need some help?"

Are you saying that I am useless?" Dean teased.

Sam chuckled and nodded. Dean laughed and nudged him, "Just because I'm not a brainiac like doesn't mean I'm not good at research. Just don't like doing it."

"I know, Dean."

Just as Dean found the translation Bobby was looking for and gave it to him the doorbell rang. Sam stood up to get it seeing as Bobby and Dean were indisposed. He walked to the door and found a young woman behind the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Bobby asked me to come over. Said one of his boys was pregnant and needed to be looked at."

Sam frowned but he moved aside so that the woman could come inside. Bobby and Dean were coming out of the den.

"Hey, Bobby," The girl smiled.

"Nice to see you, Simone. How'd that chant work for you?"

Simone winked, "Like a charm."

Sam was confused and he frowned, "Excuse me?"

Simone turned to him and gifted Sam with a wide grin, "The name's Simone. I'm a hunter as well as an OB," she said and extended her hand to him.

Sam took her hand and shook it, "Sam," he said before grimacing and running to the nearest bathroom.

"I take it that's the pregnant one," Simone chuckled before turning to Dean. "My, aren't you just a bunch of handsome rolled all in one."

Dean smirked and winked, "Just call me Dean."

Sam came back from the bathroom and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, "Sorry about that."

"No worries Sam. Let's get to work, shall we? I'm gonna have you lay down on the couch, and lift up your shirt."

Sam did as instructed and Simone rubbed some gel over his belly and he hissed.

"Sorry, no matter what this will be cold."

Setting the portable ultrasound on the end of the couch, Simone rolled the receiver over his belly for a few seconds.

"Well you can't really see it, but your baby is the size of a peanut right now."

Sam smiled and had tears running down his cheeks. Dean grew concerned.

"Sammy, what's the matter why are you crying?"

"I'm just happy, Dean."

"You should be kiddo."

Sam smiled lovingly at his big brother. Simone chuckled. She wasn't used to see this kind of love before but could tell that their love for one another was strong.

"Well, as far as I can tell everything else is good. There's just a couple of things that you need to make sure you do or don't do. Fish, especially shrimp is out of the question. You're not allowed to eat it. Coffee is okay, but you should limit your intake to one or two cups a day and no more. And just make sure you're drinking plenty of fluids, eating healthy and getting enough exercise."

"Is it okay for him to be hunting?" Dean wondered.

Simone nodded, "He'll be fine as long as he doesn't overdo it. We can talk more about it as he gets further along. So I wanna see you again in about two months, provided neither one of us are on a case. And if either of you have questions don't hesitate to ask," Simone said handing Dean her card.

Simone stood and packed away her stuff while Sam adjusted his clothing. As the boys walked her to the door she smiled, "Congratulations. You don't get to see a lot of joy like this in this job. I guess that's why I became an obstetrician."

Sam and Dean looked over at each other and frowned before turning back to Simone. Simone grinned and winked.

"Yes, I know about you two; it's not that hard to guess."

"But you don't care?"

"What you boys do is your business, not mine. Besides, I think you should find happiness and love wherever you find it."

Simone waved and was off. Sam smiled as he laid his head on his brother's shoulder. Dean chuckled as he shut the door.

"Someone's sure cuddly."

Sam chuckled. He walked over to the couch and sat down and picked up his laptop. Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge and Bobby decided to continue to do some research. Dean plopped down next to Sam and placed an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Whatchu doing?"

"Hoping to find us a hunt."

"How come?"

"Dude, we've been at Bobby's for almost three weeks. I would think you of all people would be excited to find something to hunt."

"Yeah but you don't wanna take some more time off or something?"

"Dean, I'm not even a month pregnant. Please tell me you're not gonna mother hen me to death."

Dean chuckled, "I am gonna mother hen you, little brother, but I won't do it to the point you're gonna die. I promise."

Sam shook his head chuckling as he started his search.

**TBC...IN PART 3**


End file.
